omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Dynasmon
|-|Dynasmon= |-|Dynasmon X= Character Synopsis Dynasmon is one of the holy "Royal Knights", and it possesses the powers of the wyvern. It is a unique being among the Royal Knights, in that it serves the lord who embodied its own sense of justice with deep, unquestioning loyalty. For example, for the sake of its own justice, it won't hate its lord even if they are called "Evil". For that reason, it has a strong spirit of chivalry and bushido, with a character that honors devotion, fidelity, and courtesy. With its tenacious, dragon-like power, and dragon armor made from high-purity Chrome Digizoid, it boasts unparalleled strength. Character Statistics Tiering: 2-A '''| '''2-A Verse: Digimon Name: Dynasmon Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Mega-level Data-type Digimon, Royal Knight Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Hacking, Fire Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Energy Projection, Information Manipulation and Reactive Evolution via Overwrite, Can absorb enemy attacks, energy, and data to become more powerful, Can surround himself in a wyvern aura and launch it at enemies (This is capable of causing warps in time and space), Acausality, Was shown traveling between zones, Elemental Manipulation, If hit by an Existence Erasing attack, he will automatically enter his X-Antibody form as a defense., Sound Manipulation, Durability Negation, Power Nullification, Mind Manipulation, Illusion Creation and Fear Manipulation via Terror Illusion, Invisibility, Memory Manipulation, Magic Mastery, Flight, Shapeshifting, Healing, Summoning, Ice Manipulation, Dream Manipulation (Inherited from Bakumon. Can devour the opponent's nightmares), Poison Manipulation, Life Manipulation (Can absorb Life Force), Probability Manipulation (Via Destroyer inherited from Keramon. All his attacks have a 10% chance of instantly killing the opponent), Duplication (Inherited from Kuramon. Can duplicate hundred to thousands of himself in seconds), Information Manipulation via Magic (In Digimon, magic is simply high level programming language), Darkness Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Death Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation and Conceptual Erasure with Dark Fire (The Flames of Hell/Dark Area aka El Evangelo are purifying flames that erase those who are burnt by them. This goes so far as to being able to erase even the Seven Great Demon Lords and erase one beyond death in which in Digimon death means nothingness. Whether the flames erase one beyond nothingness is dependent on whether they are evil or not. If evil, the one who is erased will be erased beyond nothingness), Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Digimon attacks are able to interact with each others' Digicores, which constitute a Digimon's mind and soul. Hence, all Digimon are able to manipulate, attack, and destroy the minds and souls of others), Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (The bodies of Digimon shield their Digicores from the attacks of other Digimon, which in turn protect their minds and souls from external interference), Existence Erasure, Soul Manipulation, Death Manipulation and Absolute Zero *With The X Anti-Body, he has the following: All previous abilities amplified, Higher Resistance to Existence Erasure (Those with the X-Antibody can resist multiple levels of Program X/Particle Worm which is a mass erasure technique from Yggdrasil. This technique is so powerful that it even threatens the likes of Beelzemon who needed to gain the X-Antibody to survive it) and Power Nullification (Can resist the effects of Particle Worm in which also negates all the abilities of those effected). Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level+ '(Stated to host the most power compared to any other Royal Knight Digimon , although this statement is contradicted by Examon , regardless is still comparable to Omegamon, Alphamon and Leopardmon. Can trade blows with fellow Royal Knights, who should have comparable durability to his own) | '''Multiverse Level+ '(Should be comparable to other X Anti-Body users such as Omnimon X, who reset the entire multiverse with his own All Delete) '''Speed: Immeasurable (Should be comparable to Alphamon, who transcends space and time. Other Royal Knights can traverse the past, present and future, and he should be no slower) | Immeasurable '(Should be vastly superior to his previous form) 'Lifting Ability: Immeasurable | Immeasurable Striking Ability: Multiversal+ (Scaling to the rest of the Royal Knights, whom of which can spar with one another and survive) | Multiversal+ '(Physically superior to his previous forms) 'Durability: 'Multiverse Level+' (Comparable to Gallantmon. Could tank hits from Omegamon and Alphamon) | Multiverse Level+ (Can survive an All Delete, of which erases the entire multiverse) Stamina: Very high Range: Standard Melee Range normally, several hundred meters with projectiles Intelligence: As a member of the Royal Knights, Dynasmon is an incredibly skilled combatant with hundreds of years of combat experience. He specializes in annihilating his targets with powerful energy projectiles in the shape of dragons, overwhelming them with superior firepower. He also an expert hand-to-hand combatant, easily overpowering EmperorGreymon in their first encounter. Weaknesses: None notable Versions: Dynasmon '''| '''Dynasmon X Other Attributes List of Equipment: Chrome Digizoid Armor Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Overwrite:' All Digimon can rewrite their data, so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power and sometimes new skills and resistances are gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes. *'Power Null:' A thought that nullifies the opponents' special abilities. *'Sonic Void:' Blasts the foe with a powerful wind blast. *'Wind Claw:' Strikes the foes with claws of wind. *'Airfield:' Creates a tornado and sends it against the opponent. *'Dual Sonic:' Silphymon descends on her target at high speed, creating a large shockwave on impact. *'Top Gun:' Silphymon extends her arms, gathering energy in her palms before firing it as a powerful beam or series of energy shots while flying after an opponent. *'Wave Laser:' Emits a strange sound wave to confuse the enemy. *'Stealth Quarrel:' Shoots a wave of rapid razor-sharp feathers at the foe. *'Blast Laser:' Emits a stream of ring-shaped beams from its mouth. *'Holy Light:' Blasts the foes with a a burst of light. *'Feather Slash:' Throws a feather like a boomerang. This attack bypasses physical defenses. *'Dragon Collider:' His most powerful attack, Dynasmon emits a barrage of wyvern-shaped energy constructs that fly at the target, surrounding them and generating a vortex that collapses in on itself, detonating in a massive explosion equivalent in energy and heat to the emissions of a star's core. *'Breath Wyvern' (Call Death): Transforms his body's energy into an aura of a gigantic wyvern, which he fires as a powerful burst of energy that tears apart his surroundings and warps space-time itself in the process. *'Roar of the Dragon' (Dragons of Chaos): Fires energy shots from the palms of its hands, with all the attributes of the Ten Legendary Warriors. He can also charge energy in its palms and then repeatedly attack his opponent in melee combat. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Digimon Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Manga Category:Namco Bandai Category:Digital Lifeforms Category:Royal Knights (Digimon) Category:Males Category:Warriors Category:Heroes Category:Hackers Category:X-Antibody Digimon Category:Monsters Category:Knights Category:Toei Animation Category:Shapeshifters Category:Information Manipulators Category:Space Benders Category:Existence Erasers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Life Users Category:Probability Benders Category:Magic Users Category:Sound Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Mind Users Category:Fear Users Category:Illusionist Category:Reactive Evolution Category:Fire Users Category:Air Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Absorbers Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Acausal Beings Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Memory Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Instinctive Reactors Category:Duplication Users Category:Death Users Category:Conceptual Control Category:Darkness Users Category:Water Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Poison Users Category:Dream Manipulators Category:Summoners Category:Ice Users Category:Flight Users Category:Healers Category:Aura Users Category:Time Benders Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Tier 2